


What Could Have Been

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Could Be Canon, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Loki (Marvel), Romance, Thor: The Dark World, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: As he opened his mouth to speak, he was quickly cut-off when she slapped him hard across the cheek, his head reeling to the side. He should have saw that coming, he thought as he began to stretch out his jaw and massage it.Loki returned his gaze back towards her as she simply shrugged. "I had to be sure it was you."





	What Could Have Been

* * *

Loki pranced alongside Thor, in the form of his adoptive brother's new companion, Captain America.

"Oh, this is much better," Loki mused. "Oh, the costume is a bit much. So _tight_." Thor ignored Loki's antics as he quickly led the way through the corridor, keeping a watchful eye for any palace guards. "But the confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging."

Thor paid him no mind, but Loki didn't have a care in the world. He was stoked to be out of his cell; it was a high like no other and he was thrilled to expel it all at the expense of his brother. He spun around on his heel, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Hey, do you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer-" Loki was cut off as Thor lunged forward and shoved Loki against the wall. He placed his large hands on Loki's chest and mouth, silencing him and forcing him against the wall, causing him to revert back to his normal form.

Annoyed, Loki pushed Thor's hand off of his face. "What?" he hoarsely whispered.

"I hear someone," Thor said, his gaze directed further down the hall.

Loki turned to see what Thor heard, only to see a girl walking down the hallway, cautiously glancing in their direction for the voices she likely heard from Loki and Thor's (mostly Loki) banter.

They both recognized her instantly, and immediately looked back at each other with two very different expressions. Thor, already knowing what Loki was going to ask, held a stern resolute expression. Loki's face however was completely wiped clean of the mischief and carelessness it previously held and replaced with a mixture of regret and apprehension.

"Brother–" Loki began, fear flickering his features. He didn't need to say the words for Thor to understand what he wanted.

When Thor's expression did not faulter, he saw the shear steadfastness flicker on Loki's face and he knew just then there would be no stopping his brother from going over to that girl.

"We mustn't be seen," Thor whispered, grasping onto Loki's arm as he tried to walk in the direction of her.

"You mean to say she's not a part of any of this?" Loki replied, hating how his voice no longer felt steady anymore. In all the time that he was locked in that cell, she had not come to visit him once.

"She believed you dead, just as the rest of us." Thor said as Loki turned back to him. "When you had returned, it was not fair for her to see you again under such conditions."

"And who decided that? Her?" Loki seethed at him, angrily shrugging off his grip. "Or _Odin?_"

Thor sighed. "Now is not the time to dwell on the past," he said, only confirming Loki's suspicions. "Asgard is in danger. We must go."

"_Brother_, please," Loki pleaded, looking Thor in the eye to show his sincerity. "Just a for moment."

Loki had met her at a palace banquet. She was only meant to be a bit of fun, but before he knew it, she became something else. He never really got a chance to delve into what that something could be before he fell from the bifrost. She was the one thing he regretted leaving on that day.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows in thought but eventually he subsided. "A _moment_, Loki. Any longer and Asgard will pay for it."

The second Thor released him, Loki didn't waste any time. He took a few long strides to catch up to her and stopped in front of her.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he was quickly cut-off when she slapped him hard across the cheek, his head reeling to the side. He should have saw that coming, he thought as he began to stretch out his jaw and massage it.

Loki returned his gaze back towards her as she simply shrugged. "I had to be sure it was you."

Loki had to fight a grin. "I probably deserve much worse."

"You do," she agreed. "But now is not the time. What mayhem are you and your brother up to?"

This time he did smirk, lightly. "Treason."

She nodded, seeming to understand why he was out of his cell. "What sort?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then why are you here, Loki?"

His jaw clenched at the sound of his name falling off her lips and his heart skipped a beat. "Is it not obvious?"

"No," she said, exasperated. "With you..." her gaze faltered slightly, "it never was."

He pursed his lips, saying nothing. Her eyes left him and to Thor who was standing in the hallway, impatiently waiting for him.

"I have to go," he told her with regret.

"I know," she nodded as though making herself come to terms with it. His eyes searched her own a moment, trying to make sense of what was going through her mind. When her eyes locked onto his he could have swore he saw a glimmer of the old-her. Back to the days when they both thought they had all the time in the world to figure things out. Back when Loki could look into those lovely eyes everyday, maybe the first thing in the morning if he so wished.

He didn't want to disappoint her. He needed to make things right. He hoped she could see that in him, when his words did not speak.

"Do me a favor Loki..."

He looked up.

"Come back."

He didn't want to leave so soon, but Loki _did_ need to leave. So he gave her a curt nod, in acknowledgment of her wishes, and then turned his back to her as he walked away.

He wanted to run back, give her a proper goodbye, spilling heartfelt confessions of how he _would_ return to her, because somewhere within him, he knew he cared for her. More than he had ever cared to admit. He wanted to feel the warmth of her soft skin, and not another slap across his face. He wanted to _kiss_ her.

Yet his feet continued to walk away, putting more distance between them. Putting more distance between their love that could have been.


End file.
